The present application relates to mobile communication, in particularly to a method for detecting and controlling a standby mobile phone.
Recently, as rapid development of economy, the number of subscribers of mobile phone is significantly increasing. The high-tech mobile communication has provided great convenience to people. However, some points or sites such as radar stations, astronomic radio telescopes, airplanes, which are sensitive to the strong radio signal are negatively influenced. For instance, a mobile phone in working-state will produce strong radio signals which interfere with the navigation of an airplane even the phone is in standby state. In fact, the interference from the mobile phone is always a big problem to be solved by the civil aviation authorities in many countries. Up till now, no means or instruments are provided to solve the problem effectively. Therefore, it is a need to develop a method for detecting a standby mobile phone in those sensitive points and controlling the detected phone.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for detecting and controlling a standby mobile phone. According to the method of the invention, a standby mobile phone can be accurately detected and controlled in those sensitive points so as to eliminate the influence of the radio signals produced by the standby mobile phone. This method may record the standby phone number.
According to the invention, a method for detecting and controlling a standby mobile phone, comprising the following steps:
(1) simulating the function of a standby mobile phone and selecting current service cell;
(2) monitoring and recording the system information and the system signal strength of the current cell;
(3) selecting a frequency from a Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH) frequency-list of an adjacent cell as a new frequency;
(4) monitoring and recording the Base Station Identity Code (BSIC) issued in a Synchronization Channel (SCH) according to said new frequency;
(5) analyzing and amending the system information obtained in step (2) and the BSIC recorded in step (4), wherein the amended system information is called as pseudo-system information;
(6) transmitting the pseudo-system information in the Broadcast Control Channel (BCCH) and the amended BSIC in synchronization channel (SCH) according to the new frequency obtained in step (3);
(7) the standby mobile phone receiving and analyzing the pseudo-system information and the amended BSIC;
(8) the standby mobile phone voluntarily requesting to establish a radio link connection; and
(9) the standby mobile phone being granted to access and establish the requested radio link connection, thereafter the phone being controlled.
Said current system information monitored and recorded in step (2) includes the cell identity, the location area identity, the BCCH frequency list of an adjacent cell, the cell reselection parameters (including cell reselection offset parameter) and the maximum power level of the control channel. The pseudo-system information in step (5) includes the cell identity, the location area identity, the cell reselection parameters (including cell reselection offset parameter) and the maximum power level of the control channel.
When step (3) is performed, it is best to select a frequency from an adjacent cell with the weakest signal strength as a new frequency.
The signal strength for transmitting the pseudo-system information and the amended BSIC in step (6) are calculated by using the cell selection and reselection equations and physics equations according to controlling radius and network signal strength.
After a standby mobile phone is under the control, several controlling modes will be proceeding with in view of the controlled standby mobile phone.
Mode I
(1) the standby mobile phone transmits a Location Updating Request in a Stand-alone Dedicated Control Channel (SDCCH);
(2) the standby phone is inquired about its identity in the SDCCH;
(3) the phone transmits its own identity in the SDCCH in responding to the inquiring; and
(4) the phone""s International Mobile Station Identity (IMSI) and International Mobile Equipment Identification (IMEI) and Temporary Mobile Subscriber Identity (TMSI) are recorded.
Mode II
(1) the standby phone transmits a Location Updating Request; and
(2) the Location Updating Request transmitted by the standby phone is refused on the basis of the mobile phone is deemed illegal, so that the phone is disabled temporarily.
Mode III
(1) the standby mobile phone transmits a Location Updating Request in a SDCCH;
(2) the standby phone is inquired about its identity in the SDCCH;
(3) the phone transmits its own identity in the SDCCH in responding to the inquiring;
(4) the phone""s International Mobile Station Identity (IMSI), International Mobile Equipment Identification (IMEI) and Temporary Mobile Subscriber Identity (TMSI) are recorded; and
(5) the Location Updating Request transmitted by the standby phone is accepted and the standby phone receives a Paging signal to ring; alternatively, the Location Updating Request is refused on the basis of the mobile phone is deemed illegal so that the phone is disabled temporarily.